The present invention refers to a display device, in particular in a motor bus, comprising at least one fastening means for releasably securing a display field, an observation window being arranged at least between said display field and a viewer.
Such display devices are known in practice as destination indications from vehicles used for public transport, such as trams and motor buses. According to the regulations, such display means are to be arranged in the forward part, on both sides and in the rear part of the respective vehicle. The destination indications may indicate the destination of the vehicle as well as a number associated with this specific line of the public transport means.
The display devices are normally arranged with the aid of a fastening means directly on frame members of the respective vehicle and in the roof area of the vehicle. Such display devices arranged in the roof area are normally not visible from the passenger compartment. Due to the size of the display device, a comparatively large amount of space is, however, required in the roof area, whereby less space will be available e.g. for the passenger compartment. If these known display devices are suspended directly in the passenger compartment with the aid of their fastening means, they constitute a source of danger for passengers, the resultant risk of injuries being too high to be neglected. Furthermore, the known display devices are comparatively voluminous and heavy so that the fastening means must have a sufficiently stable structural design and so that sufficient space for installing said display devices must be available in the vehicle.
A further disadvantage of known display devices is that the actual display field is covered by means of a separate observation window so that irritating reflections, which may impair the legibility of the display, may occur between this observation window and a further window covering the display device in th e vehicle towards the outside.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to improve the known display device in such a way that this display device will have smaller dimensions and less weight and that it can also be produced and installed at a moderate price and read more easily.